Superficial
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Kisame era feo, pero deseaba ser hermoso. Temari era hermosa, pero detestaba a los feos. Intercambiar cuerpos para uno será una suerte, para otro será una tortura... pero ambos aprenderán que la apariencia física no lo es todo. Segundo lugar en el 'Reto: Intercambio de cuerpos' del Foro de la Aldea Oculta en las Hojas


Naruto es propiedad de su autor Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Nota**: Este fic transcurre durante el periodo en que Naruto estuvo entrenando con Jiraiya. Por lo tanto Temari tiene dieciséis años -cercanos a los diecisiete- mientras que Kisame tiene ya treinta y un años.

**Advertencia:** Insultos. Prejuicios.

**Superficial**

Sabaku no Temari.

Ella era una joven hermosa y energética. A sus casi diecisiete años disfrutaba de las misiones que le eran asignadas ya que adoraba ocupar su tiempo con trabajo, negándose a permitir que su tiempo avanzase sin que ella tuviera algo para hacer.

Como toda mujer atractiva y confiada sabía perfectamente cómo aprovechar su tiempo personal. Le encantaba salir a conquistar corazones ya que era algo en lo que se especializaba. No se acostaba con cualquiera ni tampoco permitía que la tocasen con facilidad, por suerte era una mujer con mucha dignidad, pero le entretenía completamente el demostrar lo que era capaz de conseguir un buen escote y una falda corta en un buen cuerpo como el suyo. Y si algún hombre ofrecía pagarle la cena… bueno, ella no iba a rechazar comida gratis ¿o sí?

Como mucho podía decirse que Temari era una buena persona. Trabajaba mucho, se esforzaba, amaba a sus hermanos. ¿Su único defecto? Detestaba a las personas feas. Se oía terrible, es verdad, pero era algo que ella con lograba tolerar. Le disgustaba cuando un chico de aspecto desagradable le invitaba a salir, no porque ella fuese una arpía, simplemente… no lograba comprender como una persona fea podía pensar que alguien tan atractiva como ella aceptaría tener una cita con ellos. Si eran feos pues que buscasen a otro feo.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, y no quería que le mirasen raro solo por salir con alguien que no se encontraba a la altura de su apariencia.

.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Era un hombre que había visto suficiente crueldad en el mundo, y aún así continuaba encontrándose con cosas peores cada día que transcurría. Pero siempre aceptaba las situaciones con optimismo, especialmente porque nunca fallaban en mantenerle entretenido. Y él haría cualquier cosa por presenciar escenas que le causasen "diversión"; una buena risa nunca estaba de más.

A sus treinta y un años el comprendía la crudeza de la vida y la aceptaba como la realidad que era. Desde temprana edad fue un traidor, se unió a Los siete Espadachines de la Niebla y actualmente trabajaba para la temida organización de Akatsuki que había llegado a considerar como un lugar al cual podía pertenecer.

Si bien se le consideraba un hombre agresivo debido a su gusto por las batallas, y era uno de los miembros más poderosos de Akatsuki, podía decirse que su vida personal no era tan _excitante _como cuando el líder le encomendaba alguna misión. Le fascinaba que las personas temblasen de terror al verle, no había sensación más gratificante que saberse temido y poderoso. Pero a veces… a veces no podía evitar suspirar con resignación o mirar con envidia a su compañero, cuestionándose el cómo debería sentirse ser diferente. Ser otra persona. Y su compañero, el famoso Itachi Uchiha, evidentemente fingía no captar las miradas celosas de Kisame para beneficio de ambos.

Su vida sentimental era un asco. Era entendible que a un criminal le costase trabajo conseguir una buena noche de pasión, pero gracias a su apariencia desagradable ligar le resultaba aún más complicado que a un hombre normal. Años atrás había debido pagar a una mujer para perder su virginidad (podía ser un criminal y un asesino, pero no era un violador) y el resto de sus _'aventuras románticas'_ consistían en noches con chicas que habían bebido demasiado como para comprender lo que hacían y _con quien_ lo hacían. Todo esto sumado a la edad le llevaba a desear, aunque fuese por un momento, el poseer otra apariencia física.

—Kisame.— llamó la voz serena de su compañero —Estás distraído. Presta atención.

El espadachín a penas y le dedicó una mirada justo antes de evadir con facilidad el ataque dirigido a ellos. Nuevamente había caído en aquellos pensamientos ridículos y deprimentes que él sabía eran una pérdida de tiempo elaborar, pero aquella lucha era tan patética que no pudo evitar sumirse en sus cavilaciones. Y por culpa de estos había caído en aquel detestable humor de sentirse insignificante cuando él era uno de los shinobis más aterradores del siglo.

El sujeto contra el que se enfrentaban lanzó un ataque contra él por lo que debió volver a evadirlo con fastidio. Fácilmente podría acabar con su rival de un golpe pero honestamente Kisame estaba demasiado desganado como para hacerlo sin matar al maldito y necesitaban mantenerlo con vida por el momento. Desde el fallido atentado que él y su compañero Itachi realizaron contra el contenedor del Zorro de las Nueve Colas no era ningún secreto que los Akatsukis andaban tras los jinchurikis de las Aldeas, por eso el sujeto que les atacaba (creyendo incrédulamente que era un rival para ellos) era el único que conocía el paradero del Bijuu que debían atrapar.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los ataques que Kisame vagamente decidió evadir terminó por golpear contra el edificio que su hallaba detrás suyo. En cuanto la pared del mismo fue derrumbada del interior pudo escucharse un chillido generando que la cabeza de Itachi girase instantáneamente en aquella dirección.

'_Genial. Lo que faltaba…'_— pensó hastiado el azul.

—Kisame ve a ver de quien se trata y ayúdale.— mandó el Uchiha y antes de que el otro pudiese reprochar agregó: —Yo me encargo de nuestro enemigo, después de todo ni siquiera le has prestado atención.

Bueno, Kisame no podía negar aquello. Con un movimiento veloz se introdujo en el establecimiento realmente siendo incapaz de llevarle la contraria al Uchiha, el pequeño se había ganado su respeto justamente y aunque eran criminales jamás dudaba en socorrer a los inocentes que no trataban de eliminarlo. Para Itachi siempre era mejor si se podía evitar derramar sangre innecesaria. Echando un vistazo por los escombros del lugar el hombre tiburón reconoció una figura humana removiéndose entre el cemento y la madera caída. Al acercarse descubrió que se trataba de una anciana quien le observó con temor en cuanto le tuvo cerca.

No pudo evitar elaborar una sonrisa sarcástica —¿Necesita ayuda, señora?— con facilidad hizo a un lado el trozo de material que aplastaba la pierna de la mujer y contempló aún sonriente la herida que esto había generado —Eso debe dolerle abuela. ¿Quiere dar un paseo?— extendió la mano.

Poco a poco el miedo había disminuido en las facciones de la anciana y con seguridad aceptó la ayuda de Kisame quien la levantó en brazos como si fuese totalmente ligera. Cuando regresó al exterior encontró a Itachi de pie ante el hombre quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado y completamente pasivo. El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia apenas reparando en la mujer —Solo era una viejita.— informó su compañero antes de volverse hacia la mujer con diversión —Señora, espero que a su edad no se le ocurra realizar una locura como, no sé, atacarme.— como respuesta la anciana negó repetidas veces.

—Llévala lejos Kisame, déjala en un lugar seguro donde no corra peligro de estar sola. Ya casi consigo la información que necesitamos.

Chasqueando la lengua el azul obedeció; cuando hubo llegado a una zona apartada dejó a la mujer apoyarse contra un árbol —Y dígame ¿qué hacía una señora de su edad en un lugar como ese?— cuestionó con aburrimiento sin esperar respuesta.

Pero la mujer le sorprendió al decir: —Aquel maldito me tenía secuestrada. He estado viviendo para él como esclava durante muchas décadas hasta que finalmente aparecieron ustedes.— le sonrió como si fuera un héroe.

No pudo evitar reír —No se confunda señora, somos peores que aquel sujeto. ¿No reconoce estás capas?

Claramente no lo hacía ya que continuó mirándole con aprecio —Me liberaron de aquel lugar. No pueden ser peores que ese bastardo.

—Uh… ¿y por qué le tenían secuestrada señora?— desvió el tema, incómodo —¿La trataron de sirvienta?

—No. Me utilizaron por mi habilidad.

—¿Y qué habilidad es esa, señora?— preguntó curioso, aunque principalmente quería mantener una conversación para evitar caer en aquellos pensamientos deprimentes que aún le acechaban.

—Cumplo deseos.

Silencio. —… Ya.— soltó una risa.

—Hablo en serio. Siempre que los deseos estén dentro de los límites posibles, puedo cumplirlos, claro que a cierto precio…

Kisame sonrió pensando que la edad y la reclusión realmente habían afectado la mente de la mujer —Ajá, que interesante. Entonces señora, ¿si yo le pido dominar al mundo usted lo cumplirá?— burló.

—Podría, pero mientras más grande el deseo mayor es el precio y más tardarás en obtener otro.— una sonrisa se elevó arrugando aún más su rostro —Además que no por nada se refieren a nuestro clan como 'los traviesos', debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas joven y ser muy especifico.

Kisame suspiró —Lo que usted dig-

—¿Quieres que te cumpla un deseo?

La miró incrédulo, luego volvió a elaborar su gesto característico —¿Cuando dijo que hay un precio? No gracias.

—No tendrás precio. Te lo regalo como agradecimiento por haberme rescatado. Si me obligas a concederte un deseo entonces deberás pagar a cambio, pero el don de mi clan es el poder de conceder los deseos que una persona anhela en el momento. Lo que realmente quiere aquí.— apoyó una mano sobre su pecho.

Sintió el chakra de Itachi acercarse y supo que ese era el momento de retirarse —Señora fue un placer pero…— antes de poder apartarse la mujer le aferró de la túnica con fuerza.

—Dime qué quieres.

El Akatsuki se soltó del agarre ahora fastidiado —Bien, ¿qué quiero? Quiero un mundo sin mentiras.— espetó pero la anciana arrugó el entrecejo con disconformidad.

—No… eso no es lo que quieres ahora.

Le contempló sorprendido, luego desvió la mirada. _'Lo que quiero ahora…'_— sus hombros se encogieron con pesar —Quiero… ser alguien hermoso.— al instante se mostró completamente perplejo y sin más se alejó de allí.

Mientras se distanciaba de la anciana se reprendió mentalmente por su ridiculez. ¿Qué rayos hacia confiándole sus estúpidas anhelaciones a una vieja loca? Realmente ese día no se sentía del todo bien. Una vez junto a Itachi el moreno no tardó en cuestionar el paradero de la mujer.

—La dejé cerca de un pueblo. No tardarán en hallarla…

Con un asentimiento el Uchiha inició la marcha en dirección a la guarida. Mientras él informaba al líder sobre la información obtenida Kisame definitivamente se tomaría un buen descanso.

Solo necesitaba dormir un poco, en cuanto despertase volvería a ser el mismo de siempre…

:::::::::::::::

Temari abrió los ojos con el placer que generaba una buena noche de descanso. Lo primero que notó fue que no se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que al instante se incorporó con una exclamación de sorpresa e incertidumbre, ¿acaso había aceptado una de los muchos avances de los jóvenes que le deseaban? No, el día anterior ella había salido de misión y en la noche recordaba no haber hecho otra cosa más que lanzarse sobre su cama deseando dormir tranquila.

¿Entonces…? Volvió a soltar una exclamación en cuanto -al incorporarse- descubrió que su torso desnudo era masculino y, lo peor de todo, azul. Se espantó más cuando oyó su propia voz, grave y gruesa, típica de un hombre adulto. Cuando elevó una mano para inspeccionarla sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que al igual que el resto de su "nueva" piel esta era azul con las uñas pintadas de un tono espantoso.

'_¿Qué…diablos?'_— observó la habitación estupefacta. No había nada más que la cama, una silla en donde colgaba una especie de túnica y una remera con una pequeña mesita en un rincón y una puerta de lo que parecía ser el baño. ¿Qué clase de persona vivía allí? ¡Esa habitación no conservaba nada personal que pudiera darle una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo… o de por qué ya no poseía su cuerpo! Con desesperación abandonó la cama y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto se puso de píe al sentir algo extraño en su entrepierna_. '¿Qué rayos tengo entre las piernas…?_'— observó la zona y la sangre le abandonó el rostro. Si bien vestía un pantalón era más que evidente que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un hombre, lo que significaba que debajo de la tela tenía un… —¡Aahh, pero que horror!— llevó las manos a "su" rostro y rápidamente las apartó al sentir un relieve extraño en los pómulos. Con precaución volvió a tocar la zona e involuntariamente sus manos temblaron al sentir pequeñas franjas elevadas y blandas…

Con prisa corrió hacia lo que dedujo debía ser el baño y se detuvo ante el milagroso espejo a ver su nueva apariencia. La expresión de horror solo logró que el rostro que se mostraba en el espejo se volviese aún más feo. Era… era… ¡_era horrible_! Desesperada se pasó amabas manos por la cara esperando que todo fuese una broma y aquella piel resultase ser un maquillaje muy bien realizado; su temor corroborándose al ver que la imagen en el espejo imitaba todos sus movimientos —No, no, no , ¡no! ¡_Esto _no puedo ser yo!— aferró ambos bordes del lavamanos e intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Aquello evidentemente no era un sueño, y como kunoichi de excelencia que era ella debía calmarse y hallar una respuesta y luego una solución.

Con piernas temblorosas avanzó hacia la silla y se vistió. Cuando se hubo colocado la túnica descubrió asombrada que se trataba de una capa de Akatsuki; su mente rápidamente comenzó a armar conjeturas: quizá el Akatsuki con el cual había intercambiado cuerpo (y eso debía ser lo que había ocurrido ya que no había otra explicación lógica) estaba detrás de todo aquello. ¿Pero por qué un miembro de tal organización querría cambiar lugares con Temari? Llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. ¿Probablemente para obtener información de Suna? Gaara estaba postulado como candidato a Kazekage después de todo y ella siendo su hermana era una de las personas más cercanas a él… ¿o quizá era a Gaara a quien buscaban? Después de todo ellos iban tras los Bijuus.

Negó con la cabeza buscando deshacerse del sentimiento terrible que le recorrió al pensar que aquellos sujetos planeaban utilizar su cuerpo para atacar a su otuoto. No, no, seguro que no. Seguro que… había otro motivo… Decidió que debía encontrar la manera de regresar a su cuerpo cuanto antes, especialmente porque no toleraba la idea de tener que vivir con la apariencia que poseía en ese momento. Un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió nuevamente al imaginar que sería horrible el resto de su vida.

—_**Buen día**_.— saludó una voz estridente y aterradora. Temari volteó justo a tiempo para ver como algo grande y extraño salía de abajo de la cama. Asustada su primer impulso fue subirse a la silla en pose de defensa. ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!? Cuando… _esa cosa_ salió de su escondite completamente supo que se trataba de una especie de espada debido al mango que portaba al final. Le observó confundida. —_**¿Qué ocurre, Kisame?**_

—¡Waa! ¡No hables, sea lo que seas!

La _espada_ pareció… ¿mirarle? —_**¿Te sientes bien? Vamos, salgamos.**__**— **_y a continuación permaneció bien quieta, aguardando. Acaso… ¿_la cosa_ esperaba que Temari la levantara? Con recelo se estiró hasta aferrar el mango de la espada, pero en cuanto lo hizo una fuerza le repelió y la cosa intentó arrancarle el brazo con sus gigantescos dientes (lo que Temari evitó gracias a sus buenos reflejos de ninja) cayendo al suelo con un golpe cuando la invasora le soltó por instinto. Rápidamente la "espada" se arrastró hasta regresar debajo de la cama.

Temari permaneció congelada en el lugar con el corazón ajeno latiendo velozmente debido a la sorpresa y el susto. Soltó un quejido y elaboró una mueca. Demonios, ¿qué otra cosa extraña y horrible iba a aparecer luego? Respondiendo a su pregunta del suelo emergió otra figura semi-humana que consiguió sobresaltarla tanto como la espada lo había hecho. —Kisame… veo que estás despierto. Que lástima.— habló lo que parecía ser dos hombres unidos por la mitad cuya cabeza era resguardada por dos grandes hojas y que también portaba la túnica de Akatsuki.

—¿Q-qué rayos?

—Quería despertarte, tratar de hacerte enojar**. Pero parece que no funcionó.**

—_**Él no es Kisame. ¿Quién es?**_

—¡C-callate!— ordenó Temari a aquello que se escondía bajo la cama, nerviosa. Maldición ahora iban a descubrirla.

La mirada inquietante de aquel ser se dirigió hacia la cama al oír a la espada gruñir —¿Qué le ocurre a Samehada? **Bah, no es mi problema**.— seguidamente abandonó la habitación pero, a diferencia de cómo había llegado, lo hizo a pie cruzando la puerta. Temari no tardó en seguirle -cuidando que el tal _"Samehada"_ no le atacase por la espalda- saliendo a un pasillo.

Con curiosidad avanzó por el corredor hasta que un firme —_Kisame_.— le detuvo en sus pasos A esa altura Temari ya había deducido que _Kisame_ era su nuevo nombre; con temor volteo a ver quién le llamaba y su boca se entreabrió al descubrir a un joven acercarse a ella. Se trataba de un moreno pálido y de ojos rojos debido al Sharingan, claramente a Temari no le costó nada saber quién era el sujeto y si su hermano menor le había parecido guapo aquel sujeto era el sinónimo de la belleza masculina. Itachi Uchiha. Era bastante bajo para su gusto pero era un detalle que Temari podía ignorar.

Al instante sonrió con atrevimiento e inconscientemente reaccionó como lo hacía cada vez que un chico guapo se cruzaba por su camino: tratando de verse linda —Ey.— soltó seductora.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo confundido ante tal reacción, pero sus ojos al instante se abrieron levemente con sorpresa al interpretar aquella mirada. Él estaba acostumbrado a que el hombre le observase con envidia algunas veces pero en ese instante Kisame le estaba mirando _con lujuria_. Rápidamente apartó la mirada con cierto… asco que intentó disimular, pero que aún así causó en Temari una punzada de malestar. _'Ey, eso no es agradable._'— pensó dolida por el evidente rechazo.

El Uchiha se aclaró la garganta —Kisame, Pain quiere que salgamos en busca del Bijuu lo antes posible. Partiremos esta tarde por lo que mantente listo.— a continuación se alejó de Temari lo más rápido posible.

'_Oh claro, ahora estoy en este cuerpo horrible.'_— suspiró mentalmente _—__'Que alivio. No habría forma de que un hombre como ese me mirase así de estar en mi verdadero cuerpo._'

Siguió avanzando. Realmente aquel lugar parecía desolado. Ella sabía que una organización criminal no sería exactamente alegre y divertida pero _aún así_… detuvo su análisis al oír una fuerte risotada que retumbó por todo el pasillo. Con prisa se dirigió hasta el lugar del cual provenía y al asomarse por la puerta descubrió a tres individuos en lo que parecía una sala de estar. Dos de los hombres jugaban a las cartas, uno rezongando por lo bajo mientras el otro reía con fuerza, y el tercero se encontraba un poco más apartado intentando leer un libro con el entrecejo fruncido. Temari no prestó mucha atención a este último ya que su vestimenta le cubría todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza salvo por los ojos, por lo que se fijó en los dos que jugaban a las cartas y su boca se entreabrió al igual que lo había hecho al ver a Itachi. Diablos, ¿acaso todos los Akatsukis eran hombres atractivos? ¿Por qué tuvo que intercambiar cuerpos con el más feo habiendo tantas buenas opciones? Seguro que hasta el sujeto que solo enseñaba sus ojos debía ser más apuesto que _Kisame._

—¡Jajaja! ¡Eres pésima rubia! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a jugar? Apeeeeestas.— burlaba el de cabello gris.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Estás haciendo trampa, lo sé un!— se defendió el rubio a lo que el otro volvió a soltar su risa molesta.

—Hidan. Ya cállate.— gruño el que se hallaba más apartado observando su libro con odio.

El mencionado estuvo por responderle pero en cuanto giró el rostro su mirada se topó con Temari de pie en la puerta. Enarcó una ceja mirándole con aburrimiento —¿Y tú que nos ves?— al instante toda la atención estuvo centrada en Temari.

—E-eh, bueno, yo estaba mirando…

Hidan resopló —Pues no lo hagas. Es raro… como tu cara.— le soltó con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Hidan…— advirtió el de ojos verdes.

—Cierra la boca Kakuzu.— mandó antes de volver a mirar a Temari con petulante desinterés —Oye pescado… ¿qué demonios quieres? Tu cara horrible me molesta ¿sabes? Lárgate, das asco.

Aunque no fuese su rostro el que insultaban Temari no pudo evitar sentirse herida y ofendida —¿Qué diablos te ocurre maldito?— automáticamente llevó la mano a la espalda para sacar su abanico, pero lo único que encontró fue aire.

—Ocurre que me das nauseas, ¡eres horrible! ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Tú espada estúpida también se espantó de tu cara?— ante esto el rubio soltó una risa.

—Ignóralo Kisame. Si peleas contra él solo le darás el gusto. Es como un crío.— sentenció Kakuzu.

—¡Oi, oi! ¡Que cierres la boca!— una vez más se centró en Temari —Jeh, seguro tiburón asqueroso ninguna chica quiere estar contigo, ¡seguro eres virgen!— estalló en carcajadas —Oh lo que te pierdes por tener esa cara… no sabes lo rico que se siente apretarlas.— llevó sus manos al pecho y con un gesto desagradable fingió que apretaba unos senos invisibles.

Temari emprendió la retirada sabiendo que llevaba la desventaja al estar desarmada y en un cuerpo ajeno, con la risa molesta siguiéndole por el pasillo. A pesar de que realmente no le hablaban a ella… se sentía fatal. Eran cosas terribles para una mujer las palabras que acababan de escupirle en la cara… Se detuvo de golpe cuando las palabras de aquel cretino llamado Hidan resonaron en su mente.

Su boca se abrió con horror cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante: si ella estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, ¡eso significaba que un **hombre** estaba en _su_ cuerpo!

:::::::::::::::

En Suna podía encontrarse a una joven rubia de hermosa figura encerrada en su habitación de pie ante un espejo, desnuda. Volteaba levemente para poder contemplarse de todos los ángulos estudiando su cuerpo con aprobación y lujuria. Luego de meditarlo un momento elevó ambas manos y masajeó suavemente sus senos. _'Mmm, no están mal. No están nada mal._'— pensó con placer, pero al instante suspiró con decepción encaminándose hacia la ropa abandonada sobre la cama. Si algo iba a extrañar de su cuerpo anterior era su "amigo" entre las piernas… el cual cruelmente había sido reemplazado por… pues,_ partes femeninas_.

Realmente le hubiera gustado continuar siendo hombre cuando quiso ser "hermoso", pero no creyó que aquella vieja loca fuera capaz de concederle un deseo por lo que en verdad era culpa suya por haber dicho 'alguien' y no 'un hombre' cuando lo pidió. Y eso que la mujer le había advertido que debía ser específico con su deseo… pero Kisame no se quejaba, hombre o no era hermoso al fin y al cabo. Mientras se vestía observó con desprecio el brassier roto en el suelo; había luchado contra aquella porquería varios minutos sin lograr quitársela hasta acabar rompiéndola en un ataque de irritación; definitivamente no iba a volver a pasar por aquello solo para colocársela de vuelta, además: las mujeres estaban mejor sin aquella prenda, se dijo con una sonrisa.

—Temari.— llamó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, desconcertándole.

'_Temari. Mi nombre ahora es Temari… rayos, maldita vieja esto no es una 'travesura' es una-_' S-sí, ya salgo. Me estoy vistiendo.— informó llevando una mano a su garganta al oír su nueva voz aguda y melodiosa. Terminando de colocarse aquellas prendas complicadas se preguntó si aquel cuerpo que habitaba había sido creado por la vieja especialmente para él o si acaso había tomado prestado el cuerpo de otra persona. Esperaba que lo segundo no fuese el caso, no le gustaría para nada haber intercambiado cuerpos con otra persona, especialmente si se trataba de una mujer. Podía tolerar que un hombre ocupase su lugar y experimentase lo que era ser el temido y feo de Kisame, pero _una mujer_… las mujeres eran más críticas, sentimentales y _lloronas_… Se aferró la cabeza al imaginar lo fuerte que chillaría una mujer en **su** cuerpo al ver el nuevo rostro que portaba, o el desastre que sería si dicha mujer decidía largarse a llorar frente al resto de sus compañeros… apartó esos pensamientos diciéndose que lo más probable sería que jamás regresase a su cuerpo, cosa que -sorprendentemente- le entristecía.

Si bien él había deseado cambiar… su cuerpo era su cuerpo, y resultaba imposible no extrañar el hogar de su alma.

Ya resignado a su nueva vida inspiró hondo y avanzó hacia la puerta no sin antes colocar un gran abanico sobre su espalda (claramente Kisame no sabría como rayos utilizarlo, pero el peso le recordaba a la sensación de cargar con Samehada por lo que le valía lo mismo) y la abrió encontrándose cara a cara con un chico castaño y robusto —¿Por qué tardabas tant- ¡Eeeyy! ¿¡Qué diablos estás usando!?— señaló la vestimenta de Kisame.

—¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? Yo creo que todas las mujeres deberían vestir así. Tuve que hacerle unos retoques pero quedó bien…

Kankuro se mostró pasmado —T-Temari… esto es demasiado… ¡incluso tus vestidos más llamativos tienen más dignidad que… _esto_!— volvió a señalar las prendas provocativas con enfado.

—Oh, vamos niño. ¿Me dirás que no te gustaría ver así vestidas a todas las mujeres?

—S-sí, ¡pero no a mi hermana!— exclamó furioso.

Kisame por su parte se mantuvo un momento estático —¿'Hermana'?... Así que la vieja me creo un hermano…— sonrió con gusto —¡Tranquilo pequeño! Un día de estos te enseñaré a ser un verdadero hombre ¿quieres?— le palmeó la espalda y continuó su camino dejando a un indignado Kankuro atrás.

… Suna en verdad era una Aldea terrible. Realmente la vieja le había jodido bien grande cuando le cumplió su deseo. '_No habrá precio, es un regalo.'_— burló en su mente mientras pateaba la arena a sus pies. Es decir la vieja le había dado todo lo contrario a lo que él era antes: ahora era mujer, tenía familia y vivía en el lugar más seco del planeta. Se sentía estafado, pero si lo pensaba mejor… ¿ser todo lo contrario a lo que solía ser antes no había sido lo que anhelaba el día anterior? La anciana lo había cumplido por lo que no era justo echarle la culpa a la pobre mujer, la culpa era de Kisame y de nadie más.

Un silbido —¡Nena que linda te ves! ¿Cómo te llamas?— escuchó a un hombre gritar. La verdad era que hacia un buen rato que no dejaba de oír aquellos llamados y ya estaban comenzando a irritarle, ¿es que acaso había una preciosura caminando detrás de él? Entonces tuvo una idea espantosa… ¿es que acaso le hablaban _a él_? Deseando comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas volteó en dirección a la voz encontrándose con tres sujetos que le observaban lascivamente. Al ver que Kisame los miraba los tres hombres sonrieron triunfantes como si la preciosa rubia estuviese aceptando sus avances —¿Por qué no vienes a pasar el rato con nosotros, preciosa?

Kisame al instante se sintió asqueado y estuvo por gritar: 'Cállate maricón' cuando recordó que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de una bella mujer. Apretando los dientes se retiró del lugar con velocidad, con cada paso que avanzaba su rostro perdía más y más color hasta tornarse alarmantemente pálido. Si ahora era mujer, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a… _tener sexo_? Sí era mujer significaba que los únicos que querrían tener relaciones con ella serían… otros hombres…

Una arcada le asaltó la garganta —¡Gaahh! ¡Maldición, entonces es la misma situación de antes pero peor!— exclamó al aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien linda?— sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombre. El primer reflejo de Kisame fue voltearse y golpear a quien le estuviera tocando, pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver que se trataba de una linda chica de rostros circular y armonioso, cabello corto y negro con unos dulces ojos azules —Estás muy pálida… ¿quieres que te invite a comer algo?— la chica señaló un local cercano. Kisame al instante pensó que aquella chica buscaba ligar con él y se sintió alagado porque con su apariencia aterradora eso era un suceso inusual, pero rápidamente recordó que ya no era feo y que era normal que las mujeres fuesen tan amigables entre ellas. Con torpeza asintió sabiendo que sus mejillas acababan de colorearse lo que causó que la chica soltase una risita. —Me llamo Aki, ¿y tú?

—Kis- ehm, Temari.

Aki le sonrió con dulzura —Es un gusto Temari-san.— la guió hacia el establecimiento. Mientras almorzaban compartieron una charla de lo más amigable, Aki no era una chica parlanchina y sus comentarios resultaban bastante elevados para una joven de su edad -había dicho dieciocho- además en cada oportunidad que podía alababa a Kisame por algo (su cabello, su figura, su ropa) y aunque él sabía que aquellos halagos iban dirigidos hacia 'Temari' los aceptaba gustoso —¿Quieres juntarte conmigo más tarde? La verdad es que me agradas y me gustaría pasar más tiempo juntas, ya sabes… hacernos buenas amigas.

—Bueno… claro, me encantaría.— sonrió logrando que Aki soltase una exclamación de alegría.

—¡Eres tan linda! ¡Mis amigos te adorarán!— en una servilleta escribió una dirección —Nos vemos esta noche.— le plantó un beso en la mejilla y abandonó el local despidiéndose con la mano.

Kisame observó el papel contento…

:::::::::::::

Los murmullos zumbaban en sus oídos como moscas venenosas. Temari miró de soslayo a las personas que le seguían con la vista (algunas señalando y la mayoría criticando su apariencia con sorpresa) deseando poder encogerse y ocultarse de aquellos crueles curiosos, pero claro: con el nuevo cuerpo que poseía aquello era prácticamente imposible. Le llevó un buen tiempo comprender que Itachi Uchiha no era enano, ¡el problema estaba en que '_Kisame_' era un gigantón! Y eso le imposibilitaba su deseo de pasar desapercibida. En aquel momento caminaban por un pueblo pequeño; su "compañero" había recomendado que se hiciesen pasar por viajeros comunes por lo que ambos vestían prendas normales típicas de aldeanos. Temari clavó la mirada en el suelo con un suspiro triste, solo llevaba medio día en aquel cuerpo y la depresión comenzaba a dominarle; nunca en su vida había sentido el rechazo por fealdad...

Llegó a ver como ante ella una niña que era arrastrada por su madre dejaba caer su muñeca. Apurando el paso la recogió y alcanzando a la pequeña se inclinó con una sonrisa —Ten dulzura.— en cuanto la niña volteó le dedicó una mueca de espanto y se ocultó tras su madre. En cuanto la mujer vio a Temari dejó escapar un leve grito apartando a su hija con rapidez; Temari las contempló alejarse pasmada. Al voltear se encontró con el entrecejo fruncido del Uchiha que claramente exigía una explicación, ver sus ojos carmesí fríos y demandantes terminó de quebrarla y sin poder controlarlo se largó a llorar. A penas alcanzó a cubrir su rostro con una mano cuando sintió que le jalaban hacia un lado.

Itachi le guió hasta una esquina apartada y volteó a encararle con seriedad. —Ya es suficiente, ¿qué ocurre? No traes contigo a Samehada, te has comportado extraño todo el día, estás **llorando** y la forma en que_… me miras_… ¿qué está sucediendo?— su entrecejo se frunció severamente. Y bajo la sensación penetrante causada por el Sharingan Temari le contó todo entre lágrimas. Le contó quién era y lo que había sentido desde el momento en que despertó aquella mañana mientras Itachi le oía en silencio —… Ya veo. Entonces debemos encontrar la causa de todo esto.

—¿M-me crees?

Asintió —¿Por qué no debería? No eres Kisame, eso está claro. Ahora deja de llorar.— mientras Temari secaba sus lágrimas adoptó un gesto pensativo —Seguramente… aquella anciana debe tener algo que ver. Fue la última con quien Kisame estuvo antes de que regresáramos con los demás, algo debió ocurrir cuando estuvieron a solas, es la única explicación que puede haber.

—Si tú lo dices… Tú eres el genio… ¿Dónde encontramos a esta 'anciana'?

—Kisame la dejó cerca de este pueblo, debe andar por aquí en algún lugar. Separémonos y busquémos.

—Espera, ¿cómo es ella?

Itachi desvió la mirada contrariado —Yo… no sabría decirte. Pregunta a todo el que veas, ella te reconocerá.— sin perder más tiempo el moreno se alejó con prisa.

Temari le imitó y a continuación transcurrió el resto de la tarde acercándose a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino, pero cada minuto y palabra que le dedicaban solo conseguía hundirla en un sentimiento de angustia y tristeza: los habitantes del pueblo se alejaban de ella con rechazo, soltaban chillidos en cuanto le veían acercarse o le miraban con desagrado. Unas chicas incluso creyeron que Temari se les quería insinuar e hirientes le espetaron en la cara: _'Uhg, aléjate bicho raro, no queremos que nos vean hablando contigo'_- seguido de risas crueles. Temari las observó alejarse con dolor_. '¿Así soy yo? ¿Así se sienten las personas "feas" a las que rechazo?_'— negando intentó despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo importante, pero los minutos se transformaron en horas y al final del día, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sentimiento desgarrador pudo más que ella por lo que huyó hacia el bosque y llorando se dejó caer contra un árbol.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero unas suaves pisadas contra el césped le hicieron elevar la mirada. Allí se encontraba una anciana sosteniéndose con un par de muletas y una pierna vendada —Así que nos volvemos a ver… aunque _tú_ no eres tú realmente.

—Lárguese…— murmuró Temari ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

La mujer la examinó sorprendida para luego mostrarse apenada —Vaya. Supongo que cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda a aquel chico realmente no pensé en el dolor que podría causarle a otra persona…

Temari elevó la mirada aturdida —¿Usted me hizo esto?

La anciana negó —Yo no_ te_ hice nada. Yo simplemente ofrecí mi ayuda al joven que me salvó.

—¡Arruinando mi vida!

La mujer retrocedió un paso sorprendida. Examinó el rostro del hombre que le había ayudado, que ahora se mostraba cubierto en lágrimas, y una opresión muy similar al arrepentimiento se apoderó de su pecho —Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención pero fue el deseo del joven, lamento que te hayas visto involucrado…— Temari regresó a su posición patética y siguió llorando. Ante tal imagen la duda se adueñó de la mujer y por más que intentó resistirse, acabó por rendirse ante la lástima —Yo… te devolveré tu cuerpo. Pero ya no llores.

Temari volvió a elevar la cabeza con la misma rapidez y el mismo aturdimiento de antes —¿De verdad lo harás?— la anciana asintió y Temari le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento que, con el gesto deforme por las lágrimas sumado al rostro de Kisame, resultó en una mueca espantosa —Muchas gracias…

—No hay de que, mañana cuando despiertes tendrás tu cuerpo, solo espero que aquel joven lo esté pasando tan mal como tú o sería muy cruel de mi parte… ¿hay algo que quieras hacer mientras aún eres esta persona?

Temari lo pensó un momento. Podría delatar la ubicación de Akatsuki… pero sería muy complicado conseguir un equipo listo para atacar antes de que la organización cambiase de lugar... luego pensó en lo amable que había sido Itachi y aquel pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Entonces supo exactamente qué era lo último que quería hacer mientras aún poseía el cuerpo de Kisame…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kisame se sentía de lo más aburrido. Había asistido a la reunión de los amigos de Aki creyendo que sería una ocasión agradable, pero jamás estuvo más equivocado.

Había intentado entablar conversación con las chicas, pero todas le dedicaban miradas extrañas o parecían no comprender lo que Kisame decía. Cuando buscaba algún tema de conversación las chicas lo desviaban hacia una charla más superficial y vacía, aburriendo al hombre que solo quería intercambiar anécdotas y reír un rato. Las chicas luego comenzaron a conversar sobre muchachos y a apostar sobre cuál de ellas podría seducir más rápido a un grupo de jóvenes que no cesaban de lanzarles miradas. Esa fue la señal para que Kisame se apartase.

Cuando intentó entablar conversación con los chicos por un momento creyó que tenía suerte pero estos le dejaban hablar sin parar, participando con escasos: 'Ajá' o 'Sí tienes razón.' Luego de unos minutos Kisame comprendió que los que le miraban a los ojos no le estaban prestando verdadera atención y que las risas que soltaban ante sus bromas eran completamente falsas. Incluso notó que la mayor parte del tiempo los ojos de sus acompañantes se mantenían fijos en "sus" pechos como si no existiese nada más.

—¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando te habló?— gruño a uno ya molesto con la falta de atención.

El chico en cuestión le regaló una sonrisa 'pícara' —Temari… eres tan hermosa, ¿por qué usar tu boca para hablar cuando podríamos hacer algo más interesante?— elevó una mano para acariciarle el rostro pero Kisame lo apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Oye niño quisiera tener una charla civilizada por un momento!

—Tch. Preciosa, mira la figura que tienes. No necesitas perder el tiempo— pero antes de que el muchacho pudiese terminar Kisame ya se había levantado de su asiento y comenzado a avanzar hacia la salida.

La mano de Aki le retuvo —Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

—Creí que esta reunión me ayudaría a conocer gente, pero son solo niños que no saben mantener una conversación inteligente.

Aki puso los ojos en blanco —Cielos Temari. Te comportas como una vieja, ¿para qué quieres tener una conversación inteligente? Eso no es nada _'cool'_.

—Oh, no sé, ¿quizá por qué es así como se logra conocer realmente a una persona?

Aki soltó una risa —¡Cielos Temari! Con tu rostro y tu apariencia no necesitas hablar para que las personas te conozcan, ¡se ve a simple vista que eres genial! Ahora ven a disfrutar de los dones que la naturaleza te regaló.— invitó guiñando un ojo.

Pero Kisame ya se encontraba abandonando el lugar…

Regresó a la casa en la cual había amanecido encerrándose en aquella habitación femenina. Al pasar por delante del espejo se contempló con tristeza; ya no deseaba esa apariencia, ya no le interesaba ser apuesto -independientemente de que fuese hombre o mujer- lo único que deseaba era regresar a su cuerpo original. Quería volver a ver a Samehada, quería volver a las batallas violentas, quería volver a discutir y burlarse de sus compañeros de Akatsuki -aquellos a los que con el tiempo había considerado sus amigos.

Quería… ser _él _otra vez.

Con agotamiento se dejó caer en la cama. Se mantuvo estático por incontables minutos hasta que finalmente el sueño le dominó…

Cuando abrió los ojos el escenario que le recibió era uno muy familiar para él. Se incorporó en la cama de golpe y observó la habitación detalladamente. Una sonrisa se elevó por sus labios al reconocer el sucio cuarto que ocupaba como miembro de Akatsuki. En una esquina distinguió su túnica y con prisa se palpó el rostro, observando luego sus manos: las agallas volvían a adornas sus mejillas y el color de su piel era de un extraño azul pálido. Y entonces lo supo, estaba en casa.

Soltó una exclamación de alegría y se levantó con rapidez para colocarse su traje. En cuanto lo movió un papel blanco cayó al suelo; curioso se agachó para recogerlo. Sorprendido descubrió que había algo escrito allí:

'_Hola Kisame. Estuve en tu cuerpo por 24 horas -como habrás notado. Quería que supieras que ser tú por un día fue una experiencia inolvidable y que ahora sé cómo te tratan las personas. Ignóralas. Si no fueras un Akatsuki yo saldría contigo :P_

_-S.T'_

Una sonrisa se elevó en sus labios. _'Que niña más tonta.'_

Pero aún así Kisame decidió conservar la carta.

**Eh… Fin.**

Ok, tuve que acortar este fic porque quedaba demasiado largo… espero que les haya gustado igual… hmm…


End file.
